Tuyo:Mio
by Gaara Tanuki Akai
Summary: En la gran K.H.S un maestro enamorado de una estudiante,una alumna enamorada de su profesor.En su camino amoroso tendrán muchas dificultades,¿O no?...pésimo Summary,pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fics que subo y bueno...acepto criticas,lo que les advierto es que no soy nada buena escribiendo,pero me encanta escribir..

Ni Kakashi ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sama.

Tuyo:Mio

_Provs Hinata _

_Esta es mi vida y me llamo Hyuga Hinata,tengo 16 años y vivía en Inglaterra con mis padres:Hyuga Hiashi y Hyuga Hikari junto con mi hermana de 13 años Hyuga í en Konoha,al lugar que por cierto nos dirigimos,mi padre quiere que estudiemos en el lugar donde nacimos mi hermana y escuela privada Song,es un lugar muy...pero cuando digo muy es muy mudamos a la mansión Hyuga,donde nos espera mi tío Hizashi con su esposa Mikoto y su hijo Neji,no a ninguno de los tres puesto que yo era una niña...¿una niña?...era casi una bebe...pero bueno nos mudamos a Inglaterra cuando yo tenia tres añ nos llevamos bien._

_Bueno continuo con mi vida...soy una chica que no le gusta hablar mucho...bueno es mentira peo solo hablo con la gente que conozco,por ejemplo...mi padre,el dice que hablo mucho con el y aunque no lo crean el también habla mucho...pero solo con la familia sino se pone serio,frió, madre pues...con ella...cocino,hablo,lavo,plancho...creo que me esta enseñando a ser una buena ama de casa...si eso hermana...mi hermana es única...ella sabe todo de mi así como yo se todo de ella...somos las mejores amigas...nos contamos todo...sea bueno o malo...daría mi vida por ella y apuesto que ella aria lo mismo._

_A...bueno...creo que aun falta para que el avión aterrice...son como...24:00hs de viaje y solo han pasado como ocho que me iré a dormir o escuchare música...si eso are,busco mi reproductor y...¡aja! lo encontré.._

Fin provs Hina

_Provs Kakashi_

_Esta es mi vida y mi nombre Hatake Kakashi,tengo 23 años,actualmente vivo en Konoha,vivo en una casa no muy grande de dos cuartos,tres baños,un comedor no muy grande y una cocina con lo necesario__.Soy maestro de la escuela privada Song,...bueno...pues,esto sonara malo pero...estoy enamorado de una de mis__ estudiantes,ella es...simplemente hermosa...se llama...Haruno Sakura...tiene el pelo rosa...unos ojos jade hermosos...realmente no se si estoy enamorado de ella o solo me una relación secreta de un año...en la cual solo existe la cama...se que ella no me ama...¿como lose?...porque todos en el salón saben que ella babea por uno de mis estudiantes...Uchiha Sasuke...en realidad todas babean por el...pero bueno que se le va a hacer._

_Bueno...soy fanático de Icha Icha Paradise...lo se,lo se...soy un completo pervertido...pero que se le va a hacer...pues que mas le puedo contar de mi...me gusta mucho la música romántica pero no pierdo siempre por el camino de la vida y pueden creerlo llego tarde a todos lados...lo curioso es que nadie me cree...¿pueden creerlo?._

_Tsunade siempre me amenaza con despedirme...pero nunca lo ase...bueno no tengo nada mas que contarles...bueno los dejo mañana tengo que dar clases..._

Fin provs Kakashi

Ya era de noche y el avión en el que estaba la familia Hyuga aterrizo...


	2. Su rostro angelical:Su rostro misterioso

**Yo-¡Konnichi wa!...después de mucho,mucho tiempo...**

**Gaara-Enserio mucho...¡te tardaste como una año!...**

**Yo-¡L-lo siento,los siento a todas y todos por demorar...es que andaba sin inspiración...**

**Sasuke-¡Mentirosa,andabas de vaga!...¡no querías subir nada!...**

**Yo-G-Gaara-Sama,Uchiha-san...no me regañen...T_T y-yo los q-quiero...**

**Sasu-Hoo...¡no me importa!...y haber cuando subes un SasuHina...**

**Gaa-¡Oye!...¡Hinata es mía y de nadie mas!...**

**Sasu-¡Que es mía!...**

**Gaa-¡Mía!...**

**Sasu-¡Mía!...**

**Yo-¡Ya basta!...como todos saben Hinata y todos los de Naruto son propiedad de...**

**Gaa+Sasu-Mazashi Kishimoto...**

**Yo-¡Muy bien chicos...ahora al fics!...**

**Sasu-P-pero...-recibe un regalo del pelirrojo-un fuerte golpe-¡auch maldito h... **

**Su rostro angelical:**...

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia caminaron en busca de sus salir del gran edificio las reacciones de cada uno fue miro con orgullo la Ciudad donde había nacido,realmente no había cambiado respiro profundo lo aires de su Ciudad,el lugar que amaba,donde esta su verdadero lo miro sonriendo de felicidad,aunque no conociera mucho ese lugar,sentía que su vida cambiaría mucho para bien.Y Hanabi...pues ella...

-¡Espero que vendan linda ropa o me tomare el siguiente avión a Inglaterra!.

-Vaya no sabia que se podía tomar los aviones-bromeo Hina.

-¡Nata estoy hablando enserio!-la regaño.

-Ay yo pensé que hablabas de mentira-una limusina blanca se estaciono en frente a ellos.

-Konban wa Hiashi-Sama,Hikari-Sama-tomo las maletas de los nombrados y con ayuda del mayor guardaron todas las maletas.

-Nata-nii-san...estoy aburrida-se quejaba la menor colgándose del cuello de su hermana.

-Nabi-nii-chan,¿que quieres que haga?-la abrazo con cariño,sus padres observaban con ternura.

-Quiero dormir...-bostezo y cerro los ojos para dormir.

-Nabi no te duermas-la sacudió un poco logrando que ella abriera los ojos...

Al llegar a la mansión todo estaba apagado,comenzaron a caminar asta la puerta,el lugar seguía tal y como los Hyuga mayores lo entrar tuvieron cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno,cada uno se marcho asta su habitación,al día siguiente saludarían a todos...

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y se preparo para ir a Song,tenía que llegar temprano,al parecer había una nueva estudiante y no cualquier estudiante:una Hyuga,la familia mas reconocida de todo los países,tenía que prepararse para lo que ,por primera vez en su vida,temprano,suponía que sus estudiantes lo conocían lo suficiente para pensar que llegaría tarde.

Se monto en su auto y puso rumbo a Song,en el camino se puso a pensar en la ultima vez que había entrado un Hyuga,su nombre era Hyuga Neji,había sido una lucha para caerle bien a ese niñ quería decir que había logrado caerle bien,solo esperaba que caerle bien a este Hyuga no llevara tiempo.

Llego a su salón,en efecto,nadie había llegado,ahora solo tenía que esperar.

-¡Nata!-entro dando un portazo-¿Nata?-busco con la mirada a su hermana mayor,pero no la encontró.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo saliendo del baño ya vestida,traía unos piratas negros ,una ramera de cuello lila,un canguro lila y unas zapatillas a su hermana pequeña que la miraba con una ceja levantada-¿que?.

-Esa ropa ya paso de moda-rodó los ojos y se dio la vuela para marcharse-vamos a desayunar.

-Hai-tras lo dicho las dos hermanas salieron del cuarto,al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a sus padres hablando con sus tíos y a su primo sentado sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-grito llamando la atención de todos-Otōsan,Okāsan,Ojisan,Obasan,Itoko-beso y abrazo a sus tíos,luego se sentó al lado de su madre.

-B-buenos d-días-izo una reverencia con su blanco rostro hora rojo,se acerco su Ojisan y le extendió la se levanto y tomo la mano de su sobrina.

-Buenos días Hinata-le beso la frente y se volvió a sentar,la peliazul se dirigió a Mikoto.

-O-obasan...b-buenos d-días-la morocha se levanto y abrazo a la pequeña.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan-le beso la mejilla y se volvió a sentar.

-B-buenos d-días Itoko-kun-el Hyuga no respondió,por lo que la joven agacho la cabeza y se sentó-Otōsan,Okāsan muy buenos días.

-Buenos días hija-respondieron al unisono...

Se levanto y fue asta un armario lleno de papeles,ay busco la información de la nueva estudiante...

Nombre:Hinata.

Apellido:Hyuga.

Edad:16.

En esos papeles tubo la suficiente información para saber si la chica era avanzada o tenia problemas en algún no encontró nada malo,perfecta asistencia,promedio de 10,buena con las matemáticas,historia,ciencia...era la perfecta estudiante,miro el reloj...faltaban 15 minutos para las clases,pero ninguno de sus estudiantes llegarían unos 20 minutos tarde...al igual que el.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y luego cerrada,levanto la mirada para ver a una hermosa joven de pelo azulado,piel de porcelana,ojos como la luna,su rostro era angelical y delicado,sus manos finas y delicadas traían un libro blanco.

Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas al sentir como la analizaban,era un hombre de pelo plateado,su rostro cubierto por una mascara,uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por una banda azul,con un cuadro plateado que en letras japonesas decía-_Kakashi_-,le pareció un nombre muy lindo.

-K-ko-koni-shi wa...so-soy...H-Hyuga Hi-Hinata-dijo con la cabeza gacha y con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Dōzo yoroshiku...mi nombre es...Hatake Kakashi-dijo saliendo de su embobamiento-tu eres la hija de Hiashi-ella solo asintió sin levantar la mirada-yo seré tu maestro.

La joven le dedico una sonrisa cargada de dulzura que endulzaría al mas amargo de todos,el quedo hipnotizado por esa sola curva que se formaba cuando una persona estaba feliz,ella simplemente lo hacia ver como lo mas lindo de la humanidad.

-D-disculpe s-sensei-dijo llamando la atención de él,la miro y asintió dándole a entender que prosiguiera-¿d-do-donde e-están los d-demás?-pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

-Bueno...digamos que hoy les permití retrasarse unos minutos-ella lo miro confundida-llegaran pronto-le sonrío dulcemente-puedes sentarte.

-A-arigato-izo lo que su sansei le dijo y se sentó...


End file.
